The Master's Plea
by Miki Yi
Summary: Ciel is the head of the Phantomhive family. Sebastian is his butler. When the entire estate is asleep, Ciel doesn't mind serving his own butler. Especially when it comes to love. LEMON, YAOI, rated M for a reason.


**So I randomly bought Black Butler and fell in love with Ciel and Sebastian. Then I noticed they would be a perfect yaoi pairing. This, of course, is the result.**

**Warnings: Lemon. Minor Shota-con because technically speaking, Ciel is twelve-thirteen.**

**I pretty much ignored the fact that Sebastian is a devil, but I kept his loyalty to Ciel the same.**

**My first attempt at a lemon/smut scene.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_"Sebastian! Not there! I…I!" Ciel's mouth went slack as pleasure over took his body. There was no overturning his butler now, of course why would he when he didn't have a reason for it. Sebastian laughed a bit sending vibrations through Ciel. "Uhnnn…"_

_It was addicting actually, watching Sebastian's head bob up and down on Ciel's lower half. He grasped onto Sebastian's thick black hair and screamed in ecstasy. "Ah… ah… I'm gonna… come…"_

OoOoO

Ciel Phantomhive bolted upright. His dreams had gotten a little more intense with each night. A shaky hand slowly reached up to his chest and checked for his own heartbeat. His heart must've been working overtime, feeling more like fast-beating drums than any normal speed for a heart.

_Damn it_ he thought as he realized that a certain "problem" was bothering him. "Sebastian..." he said a little meekly. No matter how many times he called his butler he always felt a little dizzy saying his name. Of course, he would hide his expression during the day, but at night when the entire estate was asleep, there was nothing to keep from anyone.

"You called?" Sebastian answered, already standing in Ciel's doorway. He closed the door and walked deeper into the room.

Ciel debated on whether to send Sebastian for a glass of warm milk or to make his command. Of course he knew he would pick the latter of the two considering his need at the moment. Ciel gulped, knowing full-well how awkward his next lines were going to sound. "I command you... sleep with me."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose, then a smirk overcame his expression. "It's about time you asked young master, I knew it wouldn't be long." He walked swiftly the rest of the way to Ciel's bed and leaned over top of the head Phantomhive. Ciel blushed as one of Sebastian's hands cupped his face. "Say it." he whispered seductively.

Electricity passed between the tips of Sebastian's fingers and Ciel's cheek. "Say what, Sebastian?" Ciel asked innocently despite knowing exactly what the question was asking of him.

"How you feel. Say it." Sebastian growled softly.

"I... I love you," Ciel said and Sebastian closed the gap between their lips in a heated kiss.

What started out as a simple kiss quickly developed into something more as Sebastian started inching his hand up on Ciel's chest under his collared pajama shirt. Ciel moaned a bit at the new sensation and Sebastian took the opportunity to slink his tongue into the smaller boy's open mouth. He worked his tongue around Ciel's mouth, licking every inch that he could before tangling it with Ciel's own.

Sebastian's hands massaged Ciel's torso, moving upward slowly before resting mid-chest. He reached over and pinched Ciel's right nipple, gaining small moans from the boy underneath him.

Sebastian broke his kiss with Ciel, receiving a grunt of protest. He smirked and proceeded to push up the boy's shirt until his chest was completely exposed. He then began to suck the nipple that was not occupied by one of his hands, flicking it with his skilled tongue and biting down softly.

Ciel shivered with pleasure and began tugging at the bottom of Sebastian's black pajama shirt. Sebastian noticed this and complied, taking a break from his current actions. He lifted his shirt above his head, taking it off without hesitation. Seeing as though how he was now shirtless, he took off Ciel's almost-already-off shirt and tossed it on the floor along with his.

Ciel traced the outline of Sebastian's muscles with his finger. "You're beautiful." He said breathless.

"As are you, my master." Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"Do with me what you will, show your true emotions, and just for tonight, I am not your master. This is your command." Ciel stated.

"As you wish," Sebastian smiled. "And as your equal, you should know..." Sebastian leaned over and gave Ciel a gentle kiss. "That I too, am in love with you."

Ciel gasped, not expecting his butler to say that. He blushed and mustered up all of his courage. "Please... make me yours."

Upon hearing this, Sebastian leaned into the crook of Ciel's neck and plated kisses along his collarbone. He moved his mouth a bit up from Ciel's collar and began biting gently. Ciel moaned softly, but soon grew tired of the gentle kisses and pulled Sebastian up with a fiery kiss of his own. Ciel swirled his tongue around Sebastian's, desperately wanting more of his butler's taste.

Sebastian moved at Ciel's pace, and soon found himself wanting more. More kisses, more heat, more pleasure, more... Ciel. The butler started grinding his hips against Ciel in his need for more contact.

Ciel's already hard length stiffened to its peak as he found himself moaning out Sebastian's name.

All of a sudden Sebastian climbed off of Ciel. "What are you-" Ciel started, but stopped himself when he saw Sebastian start to unbuckle his belt. Said butler then proceeded to remove both his trousers and boxers, leaving him in full glory for Ciel to take in.

In the dark of the room and underneath Sebastian's black pants, Ciel couldn't tell just how big his length was. But now, illuminated by the full moon and the open drapes of his room, Ciel gasped at how magnificent Sebastian looked. "Oh..." he blushed.

Sebastian stepped closer to Ciel and reached for a kiss but Ciel stopped him.

"Wait." he said, and blushed furiously before doing his next act. Whilst Sebastian was standing next to the bed, Ciel sat at the edge and began trailing butterfly kisses down to Sebastian's lower region. Sebastian gave a low moan and bucked his hips just the slightest. Ciel grinned and stopped his trail of kisses. He was just an inch north of Sebastian's length. He lifted his head and looked Sebastian in the eye before lowering his mouth on his cock. The taller of the two groaned in pleasure and grabbed a fistful of the younger's hair. Ignoring his gag reflex, Ciel took Sebastian's whole dick in his mouth and bobbed his head.

He removed his mouth and looked up at Sebastian again. The elder's eyes were glazed over in a lusted moment, as he glared at Ciel in protest. Ciel smiled and went back to his current work. He held Sebastian's cock in his hand and began to flick the head with his thumb, gaining growls of pleasure from his partner.

"Ciel. Stop." Sebastian said rather breathlessly, sounding as if it took all of his might to have the pleasure he was feeling removed.

"Hm?" Ciel looked up in question.

Sebastian tackled Ciel onto the bed and hurriedly stripped him of his remaining clothes. Before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian had already held out three fingers in front of him. It took him awhile to process the situation, but he took the fingers into his mouth and sucked. While he was, Sebastian gave him more love marks, claiming Ciel as his.

After a few moments, Sebastian removed his fingers from Ciel's mouth and inserted one digit into Ciel's hole. Ciel squirmed and the feeling of this, but soon got used to it as Sebastian slowly added the second finger. The third soon followed and Ciel gasped as Sebastian scissored him. All at once, the fingers were removed and Ciel whimpered at the feeling of being empty.

Just as Sebastian positioned himself at Ciel's entrance, Ciel stopped him. "No. I want to do it."

Sebastian looked at him questionably as Ciel flipped them over so now his lover was below him. He stood over top of Sebastian, one leg on either side of his torso, and slowly lowered himself onto Sebastian's dick.

"You're so tight!" Sebastian gasped as Ciel stopped to adjust his body. After getting used to the feeling, Ciel began to bounce up and down, trying to hit his prostate. Upon finding it, he screamed out in ecstasy.

"Oh... Ah... Uhnn" Ciel moaned hitting his prostate with Sebastian's dick over and over. Sebastian's head was rolled back, his eyes closed and his mouth slack.

Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed a hold of Ciel and and flipped the over. Kneeling over the boy, Sebastian hung Ciel's legs on his shoulders and began to pump inside of him at a faster speed than before. Ciel's moans turned into shouts, which transformed into screams of ecstasy as Sebastian reached in between his legs and started to stroke Ciel's dick in time to his fucking. "More!" Ciel demanded ad he started to see stars.

Sebastian thrust deeper into Ciel's body then he had before, pounding into the boy's prostate with all of his being. The two yelled each other's names out over and over again, both knowing they were close to release.

Ciel moaned out his loudest moan yet, and came into Sebastian's hand, spraying the butler's chest, his own, and the bed with his seed.

At the feeling of Ciel's ass tightening around his cock, Sebastian released into Ciel. The two rode out their highs together for a little while longer until Sebastian dropped onto the bed next to his beloved. He slowly pulled out of Ciel, seeing just a tiny bit of semen drizzle out onto his master's legs.

Sweat stuck to both of their bodies, tangling them in a hot mess that they didn't seem to want to leave.

"Sebastian." Ciel called after awhile. "I really do love you."

"I also have to say the same Ciel, I love you." Sebastian smiled warmly.

"Don't ever leave my side. I command you."

"Yes, young master," Sebastian said, knowing that his role of a butler was back.

But it didn't matter if it was or not, because Ciel fell asleep wrapped in Sebastian's arms.

* * *

**Ah so it's not the best but I think it's pretty hot. Well I do, and no laughing please?**

**Reviews are appreciated~**


End file.
